Eragon - Sunshine Beach State High School
by IntoxThexWest
Summary: Modern AU, Future ExA, rated M for language, profanity and maybe some lemons later.
1. Charaktere

Hey  
willkommen zu meinem ersten Kapitel (:

Charaktere

Ajihad Moore  
45 Jahre alt  
verheiratet mit Narna Moore (gestorben bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter)  
Geschäftsführer der Royal Bank of Canada  
Lebt in Toronto, Canada  
Hat eine Tochter, mit dem Namen Nasuada  
Ist Dunkelhäutig, muskulös und auffallend groß

Nasuada Moore  
19 Jahre alt  
Singel  
Ihre Eltern sind Ajihad und Narna Moore  
Ist Schülerin an der High School in Toronto, Kanada  
Lebt in Toronto, Kanada  
Ist dunkelhäutig, groß und schlank. Hat schwarze Augen und schwarz/braune Haare  
Hobbys: Singen, Tanzen, Shoppen, lesen, Motorrad/ Quad fahren  
Ist am liebsten mit ihrer Clique zusammen  
Freunde: Katrina, Murtagh, Rohan, Orik, Dorn, Saphira, Eragon

Angela Dearing (wird von allen nur Tante genannt)  
Alter Unbekannt  
Ledig  
Lebt in Toronto, Kanada  
Ist eine Lehrerin an der High School in Toronto  
Ist eher klein gewachsen, aber kräftig  
Feuerrote Haare, grüne Augen.  
Ist immer fröhlich, geheimnisvoll und liebt ihre Schüler

Orik di Leo  
18 Jahre alt  
Ist singel und möchte dies auch nicht ändern  
War im Weißenhaus  
Ist Schüler an der High School in Toronto, Kanada  
Lebt in Toronto, Kanada  
Ist gut gebaut, etwas klein, hat schwarze Haare und graue Augen  
macht einen mürrischen Eindruck ist aber sehr humorvoll  
Hobbys: Ice Hockey, Basketball, spielt Keyboard, Motorrad/ Quad fahren  
Ist am liebsten mit seiner Clique zusammen  
Freunde: Nasuada, Katrina, Murtagh, Rohan, Dorn, Eragon, Saphira

Rohan Jameson  
20 Jahre alt  
Ist in einer Beziehung mit Katrina  
Lebt mit ihr, seinem Bruder Eragon und ihrem Vater in Toronto, Canada  
Geht Dort auf die High School  
Blonde kurze Haare, braune Augen. Muskulös und groß gewachsen  
Hobbys: Ice Hockey, Basketball, spielt Gitarre, Motorrad/ Quad fahren  
Ist meistens mit seiner Clique zusammen  
Freunde: Katrina, Murtag, Orik, Eragon, Dorn, Saphira, Nasuada

Saphira Lavigne  
18 Jahre alt  
Singel  
Lebt bei ihren Eltern in Toronto, Kanada  
und geht dort auf die High School  
Sie hat platinblond gefärbte und gestylte kurze Haare, tief blaue Augen, ist schlank und einen Kopf kleiner als Eragon.  
Sie liebr Tattoos und hat einen Nasen Pircing.  
Liebt das Leben und alles, was dazu gehört  
Bester Freund ist Eragon  
Hobbys: Shoppen, Party, Lesen, Tanzen, Musik hören, Motorrad/ Quad fahren  
Ist immer mit Eragon in Ihrer Clique  
Freunde: Eragon, Katrina, Murtagh, Rohan, Orik, Dorn, Nasuada

Eragon Flaith  
18 Jahre alt  
Ist singel  
Beste Freunde sind Saphira und Murtagh und Orik  
Ist der Sohn von seinen verstorbenen Eltern (Brom und Selena Romaine)  
Lebt bei seinem Onkel (Ziehvater) und Bruder in Toronto, Kanada  
und geht dort auf die High School  
Ist etwas kleiner als Rohan, muskulös und sportlich.  
Hat etwas längere blond braune Haare und Haselnuss braune Augen  
Ist bei den Mädchen beliebt. Macht am liebsten Blödsinn mit seinen besten Freunden  
Hobbys: Ice Hockey, Basketball, Schlagzeug und Gitarre. Motorrad/ Quad fahren  
Ist am liebsten mit seiner Clique zusammen.  
Hilft mit Murtagh in der Werkstadt von einem Onkel und sind verantwortlich für den Bereich Tuning  
Freunde: Saphira, Nasuada, Katrina, Orik, Dorn, Murtagh Rohan

Dorn Red  
18 Jahre alt  
ist singel  
Lebt in Toronto, Kanada  
geht mit seinen Freunden dort zusammen auf die High School  
Groß gewachsen, viele Muskeln. helle Augen und schwarze Haare  
Ist sehr sportlich, sehr Humor voll  
Hobbys: Basketball, Ice Hockey, spielt Bass, Motorrad/ Quad fahren  
Ist ständig mit seiner Clique zusammen  
Freunde Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, Rohan, Nasuada, Orik

Katrina Chater  
19 Jahre alt  
ist mit Rohan Anderson zusammen  
und Lebt auch bei ihm.  
Ist Schülerin an einer High School in Canada, Toronto  
Lebt in Canada, Toronto  
Ist gut gebaut, aber schön. Hat lange blonde Haare und braune Augen  
Hobbys: Malen, Tanzen und ihre Clique ist ihre zweite Familie.

Murtagh Jackson  
19 Jahre alt  
Ist MIT Nasuada zusammen  
Bester Freund ist Eragon und Dorn  
Ist Schüler an einer High School in Canada, Toronto  
Lebt in Canada, Toronto  
Groß gewachsen, muskulös. Hat schwarze haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Ist ein richtiger Draufgänger und redet viel. Kommt bei den Mädchen gut an.  
Hobbys: Ice Hockey, Basketball, Gitarre spielen und ist am liebsten mit seiner Clique unterwegs.  
Freunde: Nasuada, Katrina, Murtagh, Rohan, Orik, Dorn, Saphira

Garrow Jameson  
45 Jahre alt  
ist verheiratet mit Mary († ist bei einem Unfall ums leben gekommen)  
Hat eine kleine Autowerkstatt im Zentrum von Toronto  
Lebt in Kanada, Toronto  
Hat zwei Söhne namens Rohan und sein Neffen Eragon.  
Groß und Muskulös  
Angela Dearing

Vanír Fimm  
18 Jahre alt  
singel  
Ist Schüler an einer High School in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Lebt in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Blonde Haare, braune Augen, helle Haut.  
Schmächtig, aber groß  
Hobbys: Surfen, Lesen  
ist meistens bei seiner Clique  
Freunde:Arya, Elva, Bloedhgam, Fíren, John, Fäolin und Jacob

Islanzadi Dröttningu Windsor  
40 Jahre alt  
ist verheiratet mit Evander Dröttningu Windsor  
Hat zwei auffallend schöne Töchter, die ältere ist ein Ebenbild ihr selbst und lebt mit diesen in einer Villa am Gold Coast in Brisbane.  
Ist sehr viel geschäftlich unterwegs und eine sehr berühmte Mode Designerin.

Fíren Potz  
19 Jahre alt  
singel  
Beste Freundin: Arya  
Ist Schüler an einer High School in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Lebt in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Blonde Haare, grüne Augen, helle Haut.  
Gut gebaut, sportlich  
Hobbys: Surfen, Basketball, Fahradfahren, Music hören  
ist meistens mit seiner Clique unterwegs  
Freunde:Arya, Elva, Bloedhgam, Vanir, John, Fäolin und Jacob

Fäolin Johnson  
21 Jahre alt  
In einer Beziehung mit Arya Dröttningu Windsor  
Lebt bei seinen Eltern in einer Villa in Australia, Brisbane City QLD  
Groß gewachsen, muskulös, und sportlich.  
Blonde Haare und blaue Augen, helle Haut.  
Gibt gerne an mit dem was er hat.  
Hobbys: Autofahren, Surfen.  
Freunde: Arya, Elva, Bloedhgam, Vanir, John, Firen und Jacob

Elva Dröttningu Windsor  
17 Jahre alt  
Ist singel  
Ist die kleine Schwester von Arya Dröttningu Windsor und jüngste Tochter von Islanzadi (Isy) Dröttningu Windsor und von Evander Dröttningu Windsor  
Ist Schülerin an einer High School in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Lebt in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Ist eher klein und schlank. Hat lange rote Haare und blaue Augen, hell häutig.  
Wurde streng und behütet erzogen  
Hobbys: Shoppen, Tennis, Surfen und ist ständig mit iher Clique zusammen  
Freunde: Arya, Fäolin, Firen, Vanir, John und Jacob

Bloedhgarm (Gary)Tomson  
20 Jahre alt  
ist in einer Beziehung zu Michelle Black  
ist Schüler an einer High School in Brisbane QLD  
Lebt in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Groß gewachsen, hell häutig und hat blaue Augen  
Ist eher schmächtig  
Redet nicht viel  
Hobbys: Surfen, Kino, Basketball und ist gerne mit seiner Clique unterwegs  
Freunde: Firen, Arya, Fäolin, Elva, Vanir, Jacob, John

Arya Dröttningu Windsor  
19 Jahre alt  
ist in einer Beziehung mit Fäolin  
Bester Freund ist Fíren  
Ist die Große Schwester von Elva Dröttningu Windsor und älteste Tochter von Islanzadi (Isy) Dröttningu Windsor und von Evander (Evan)  
Ist Schülerin an einer High School in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Lebt in Australia, Brisbane QLD  
Ist etwas größer als ihre kleine Schwester, schlank und sportlich.  
Hat helle Haut, lange Schwarze Haare, Smaragd grüne Augen, auffallend schön.  
Ist etwas zurückhaltender als ihre kleine Schwester, Anmutig, hat eine weiche Stimme.  
Wurde streng und behütet erzogen  
Hobbys: Surfen, Lesen, Tanzen, mag den Strand und das Meer, ist viel mit ihren Freunden und Clique unterwegs.  
Freunde: Fäolin, Elva, Bloedhgam, Vanir, John, Firen und Jacob


	2. Ein Neuer Tag

Willkommen zu meinem ersten richtigen Kapitel!

Ein Neuer Tag

Leise öffnete sich die Türe und eine Gestalt, trat herein. Vorsichtig ging sie auf den Jungen zu, der halb aus seinem Bett hängend noch schlief.  
„Eragon...?" langsam und leise öffnete sich die Türe zu dem verdunkeltem Raum.  
Langsames und gleichmäßiges atmen deuteten Ihr, dass der Junge, der umgeben von Decken und Kissen noch schlief.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht nahm sie Anlauf und sprang auf den noch schlafenden Jungen.  
Der jedoch nichts weiter als ein müdes und mürrisches Brummen von sich gab. Nachdem sie nun schon seit 10 Minuten versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, wurde es dem Mädchen zu blöd.  
Vorsichtig trat sie an ihn heran und senkte ihren Kopf auf die Höhe seiner Ohren.  
Wie aus heiterem Himmel schrie sie „ERAON!"  
Mit einem Schlag saß er senkrecht im Bett und sah sie wütend an. „Saphira! Was soll das?!"  
Das Mädchen, welches sich vor lachen kaum halten konnte, blickte ihn unschuldig aus ihren tiefblauen Augen an. „Du wolltest das ich dich um 6:30 Uhr wecke, jetzt haben wir 6:45 Uhr!  
Eragons Augen weiteten sich, und hastig stolperte er aus seinem Bett. Und lief leicht benommen zu seinem Kleiderschrank.  
„Eragon, beeil dich. Dusch du dich lieber schon mal. Ich lege dir deine Kleider aufs Bett" lachte Saphira.

_  
Kaltes Wasser floss seinen Körperhinunter und Eragon atmete tief eun und aus.  
Heute war sein letzter Schultag an seiner Schule. Heute Nachmittag würde er schon mit seinen Freunden im Flugzeug sitzen und nach Australien zu der Partnerschule seiner Schule für ein Jahr fliegen.

Hastig zog er ein Weises T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans an. Mit etwas Haarwachs strich er sich seine etwas längeren Haare nach hinten und lief eilig die Treppe hinunter.  
Saphira saß schon unten am gedeckten Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich mit Rohan, Katarin und Garrow über ihre bevorstehende große Reise nach Australien.  
Eragon kam in die Küchen und nahm sich eine große Schüssel voll Müsli und setzte sich zu den anderen.  
„Guten Morgen!" kam es von Garrow und klopfte seinem Jüngsten auf die Schultern.  
„..morgen..." kam es mürrisch von dem angesprochenen und alle anderen lachten und wandten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.  
Saphira machte gerade die Tür zu als der Motor des schwarzen Pick-up Ford F-150 aufheulte. Im Auto war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und selbst der verschlafene Eragon bekam jetzt den Mund vor Vorfreude auf.

"Halt! Stop! Hier ist das Haus von Murtagh und Dorn ist auch schon da!" sagte Eragon gerade noch rechtzeitig. Und Rohan hielt am Fahrstreifen und winkte den zwei jungen Männern zu.  
Erneut öffnete und schloss sich Saphiras Tür. Und auf der Rückbank wurde es allmählich eng. Dorn beugte sich vorn über und versuchte das Lied zu wechseln. Bald ertönte ´Pink mit Fun House´ durch die Lautsprecher.

"Hey Leute! Mensch, ich meine Australien! wir verlassen jetzt für ein ganzes Schuljahr Kanada und gehen nach Australien. Laut Orik sollen die Mädels dort besonders hübsch sein" rief Murtagh aus, Eragon und Dorn mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Saphira ihm in die Rippen stoß und Murtagh aufheulte.

So. Das war mein erstes Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte, ich hoffe die Geschichte findet seine Leser und würde mich auch um Rückmeldung freuen


	3. Angela

Angela

 _...54!...55!...56!...57!...58!...59!..._

„AUS! Also Leute! Ich habe Hunger! wer kommt mit?!"  
Angela starte Murtagh an und wackelte auf ihn zu. „Mein Bübchen! der Unterricht ist beendet wenn ich es sage, haben wir uns verstanden? Und wenn du schon wieder was essen musst, solltest du vielleicht mal einen Apfel essen. Und jetzt setz dich wieder hin und mach deinen Mund zu, du bist kein Karpfen!"  
Allgemeines Gekicher ging durch die Reihen und Murtagh ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück.  
„So, da ihr nun wisst, wer eure Austauschpartner sind, gehet und esset und redet miteinander! Wir treffen uns wie besprochen um 15 Uhr am Haupteingang vom Flughafen. Und Murtagh, ich hoffe du hast auch mehr als eine Unterhose eingepackt" Funkelte sie den angesprochenen an, welcher nur die Augen verdrehte.  
Es dauerten keine 2 Minuten, bis das Klassenzimmer vollständig leer war.

_

„...Erm..hat der Name ´Windsor´ nicht etwas mit dem Königshaus in England zu tun?" fragte Saphira in die Runde am Essenstisch. Orik der gerade einen Bissen von seinem Putensandwich nahm sprach mit vollem Munde. „Mhm...bass is ichtig.." „Huh?!" wannte sich Nasuada an Orik.  
„Das ist richtig, Windsor ist ein Name, der in Verbindung mit dem Königshaus in England steht. Warum fragst du?" mischte sich Eragon in das Gespräch ein. „Nun, Saphiras und meine Austauschpartnerinnen heißen mit Nachname ´Dröttningu Windsor´" „Ugh! und wie heißen die mit Vorname? Doch nicht etwa Elizabeth und Isolde" lachte Dorn und Murtagh „Ahaha stricke! high5 bro!"  
„Man ihr seid echt doof. Meine heißt Elva und Nasuadas Arya" antwortete Saphira und verdrehte ihre Augen. „Wie heißen eure Austausch Partner?"  
„Meiner heißt Firen Potz" rief Dorn aus. Neben ihm saß Murtagh der sagte „Bei mir heist er Bloedhgarm Tomson" „Und deiner Eragon?" wandte sich Saphira an Eragon. „umm, meiner heist Fäolin, Fäolin Johnson, und Orik, wie siehts mit dir aus?" „mmm meiner erinnert mich irgendwie an Vanille. Der heist Vanír Fimm"

"Jetzt sind es noch genau 6hrs bis unser Flugzeug startet. Ich mache mit meinem Auto eine Runde und hole euch alle ab. Seit gegen 14:30 Uhr bereit." Sagte Eragon in die Rund, bevor sie sich alle herzlich voneinander Verabschiedeten.

-

Angenehmes kaltes Wasser floss seinen Nackten Körper hinab.  
Komplett nass stieg Eragon aus der Dusche aus und Trocknete sich mit einem großen, weißen Handtuch ab.  
Er schlüpfte in frische Unterwäsche und in eine moderne hellblaue Jeans. Dazu zog er ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit V ausschnitt an, dass sich sofort an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper schmiegte dazu weiße Converse.

Mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken und dem Reisekoffer in der Hand verabschiedete er sich von Garrow, Rohan und Katrin. „Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Junge. Und melde dich sofort, wenn du angekommen bist. Hörst du?" sagte Garrow wehmütig und Umarmte Eragon herzlich.  
Rohan klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter und murmelte, „Halt die Ohren steif! und stell nichts an" das letzte sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Katrin umarmte ihn nur und sagte „Pass auf dich auf Eragon!"

Mit einem letzten Blick nach hinten verließ Eragon die Einfahrt und macht sich auf den Weg, seine Freunde abzuholen.

So das wars.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
Nächstes Kapitel spielt dann in Australia!


	4. Am anderen Ende der Welt

Hey  
Danke an meine Review Schreiber und an die die meine Geschichte lesen

Am Anderen Ende Der Welt

Es klingelte..  
Keine zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die groß geschwungene Holztür und eine große schlanke Frau, Anfang 40 mit tiefschwarzen Haaren trat anmutig hervor. Sie hatte ein schlichtes weißes Sommerkleid an, das sich perfekt an ihren sportlichen Körper schmiegte. Die perfekte Schminke unterstrichen nur ihre Schönheit und ihre tief grauen Augen.  
Jedes Lebewesen hätte bei ihrem Anblick die Welt um sich vergessen, doch der junge Mann begrüßte sie nur schlicht.  
„Hallo Islanzadi, ist Arya auch da?" Fragte der junge Mann, welcher in feinsten Markenkleidern sportlich angekleidet war.  
„Hallo Fäolin" Begrüßte ihn die Frau „Ja, Arya ist oben in ihren Räumen. Du weißt ja, wo sie sind" Sagte sie und ließ Fäolin eintreten.  
Doch bevor er in der großen Eingangshalle die marmorweiße Treppe hinauf stieg wandte sich Islanzadi an ihn. „Ah und Fäolin?" Der angesprochene drehte sich leise um „Ja?" und sah sie fragend an. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter? Ich hörte sie sein krank?" Fragte die Frau mit Interesse. „Ihr geht es schon wieder etwas besser. Der Arzt meinte, sie habe nur eine leichte Erkältung. Haben sie Dank für die Nachfrage"  
Lächelnd wand sich Islanzadi ab und verschwand in der großen weißen Villa.

Fäolin folgte leiser der riesigen Treppe, die nun sich nach links und nach rechts aufteilte. Er betrat den großen Flur auf der rechten Seite, welcher mit einem endlos langen roten Teppich ausgelegt war. An den Seiten Standen immer mal wieder große, mit Gold verzierten Vasen. Die jeweils ein Vermögen wert waren. Ganz am Ende war eine große weiße Doppeltür. Fäolin klopfte leise an.  
„Ja?" Fragte eine sanfte leise Stimme, die an eine weit entfernte Melodie glich.  
Fäolin grinste und öffnete die Türflügel.

Arya saß auf einer weißen Fensterbank und las im Sonnenlicht ein Buch. Als sie Fäolin erblickte, klappte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln ihr Buch zu und ging auf ihn zu.  
Fäolins grinsen wurde größer und er schloss die junge Frau in seine Arme.  
„Hey mein Liebling" sagte Fäolin und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie sanft erwiderte.  
Die junge Frau, war ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Sie war groß, sehr sportlich schlank und ihre Haut schimmerte sanft rosa im Licht der Sonne. Ihre vollen roten Lippen waren anmutig geschwungen und ihre nachtschwarzen Haare vielen in leichten Wellen ihre Schultern hinab.  
Der einzige Unterschied zu ihrer Mutter waren die unendlich tiefen hellen smaragdgrünen Augen.

Beide setzten sich auf Aryas graues Sofa.  
„Weist du schon, wie eure Austauschschüler heißen?" Fragte Fäolin nach einiger Zeit und zog sue näher an sich. Arya hieß dies sehr willkommen und lehnte sich an ihn. „Mhm meine Austauschpartnerin heißt Nasuada und Elvas Saphira. Wie heißt deinr?" „Eragon, ich habe noch nie so einen Namen gehört" gab er etwas belustigt von sich. „Aber er hört sich schön an" lächelte Arya. Fäolin kniff seine Augen zusammen. Arya, der das nicht unbemerkt blieb lachte leise. "Eh! du gehörst mir. Ich hasse teilen" verteidigte sich Fäolin. Arya sah in irritiert an. "Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass ich den Namen schön finde. Und außerdem kenne ich ihn doch gar nicht!" Fäolin versuchte das gesagte zu überspielen und meinte nur "Ich habe doch nur einen Spaß gemacht" und lächelte sie an. Es war bereits schon Nachmittag, als sich Fäolin langsam aus dem Kuss löste. Etwas enttäuscht seufzte Arya . "Ich glaube, so langsam sollte ich gehen. In ca 1 Stunde soll das Flugzeug landen." sagte er leise. Arya nickte und lächelte ihn an.  
Beide standen auf und strichen sich ihre Kleider wieder glatt.  
„Arya? Elva? Ihr solltet anfangen, euch fertig zu machen" Kam die sanfte aber bestimmte Stimme Islandzadis vom Flur.  
Wie abgesprochen öffneten sich gleichzeitig beide Türen und die Mädchen riefen „Wir kommen gleich"  
Wieder im Zimmer umarmte Fäolin sie sanft. „ Wir sehen uns dann später" und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. Kaum war Fäolin verschwunden, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Elva Trat herein. Das junge Mädchen war etwas kleiner als Arya. Und sah auch ganz anders aus. Was ihre Schönheit jedoch nicht minderte. Im Gegensatz zu Arya hatte sie rote Harre, blaue Augen und auf ihrer hellen Haut waren unzälige kleine Sommersprossen.  
„Ary?" „Bin im Bad" Und Arya öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. „Kannst du mir meine Haare flechten?" fragte Elva. Arya lächelte und nickte leicht. „Komm her und setz dich" und deutete auf den Ebenholz Stuhl.

„Ary? Ely?" ertönte erneut die Stimme von Islanzadi aus dem Flur und klopfte leise an Aryas Tür.  
Als beide gerade aus dem Bad kamen, öffnete sich die Tür und Islanzadi trat ein.  
Islanzadi wurde warm ums Herz und verspürte großen Stolz, als sie ihre beiden Töchter sah. Eine schöner als die andere.  
Ely hatte ihre roten Haare zu einem langen Zopf geflechtet und hatte ein blaues Kleid an. Welches nach unten hin weiter wurde.  
Ihre Schwester Arya hatte ihre Haare offen gelassen, welche wie eine Mähne leicht ihr über die Schultern viel. Sie trug ein weißes, enganliegendes Top und und eine dunkelblaue Hose. Dazu trug sie weise Sneakers.  
„Na, ihr? Seid ihr soweit?" Fragte Islanzadi mit einem Lächeln. Beide nickten und liefen ihrer Mutter den weiten Flur und die große Treppe hinter her.

„So, ich hoffe ihr habt den 27 Stunden Flug gut überstanden?" Fragte Angela in die Runde, bekam jedoch nur müde Antworten.  
„Angela?" „Ja Murtagh?" seufzte die angesprochene. Murtagh grinste nur und fragen „Eragon, Saphira, Nasuada, Dorn, Orik und ich wollten dich fragen, ob wir vielleicht zu dem McDonald gehen können und uns etwas zu Essen holen" Angela schaute mürrisch in die Runde. „Meinetwegen. Aber ihr wisst, was ich von so einem Zug, genannt ´Essen´ halte. Eure Partner sind ja noch nicht da, aber beeilt euch trotzdem"  
Alle lachten und machten sich in die Richtung von dem McDonald-Stand.

Als Islanzadi mit Elva und Arya am Flughafen ankamen, waren bereits die vier anderen schon da.  
Lächelnd ging Arya auf Fäolin zu, der sie in seine Arme schloss. „Sind die noch nicht da?" wollte Arya an Fäolins Brust gelehnt wissen. Er lachte auf und meinte „Angela sagte, sie sind nur geschwind sich noch etwas zu essen zu holen"

„Leute wie siehts aus?.. ich glaube unsere Partner sind schon da" sagte Nasuada in die Runde und musste bei dem Blick, der sich ihr bot los lachen. als Antwort blickten sie zehn Augenpaare an und Münder die vollgestopft mit essen waren. „Na los. hier ist noch für jeden ein Kaugummi" sagte sie lächelnd und die Anderen nahmen ihn dankbar an.

Alle dicht beieinander kamen sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu, von diesen wurden sie genau beobachtet.  
Zuerst trafen Saphira und Nasuada dann Orik, Dorn, Murtagh und zum Schluss Eragon auf die Gruppe. Es herrschte eine gespannte Stille, bis sich Angela zu Wort meldete.  
„So ihr Lieben! Ihr braucht keine Angst voreinander zu haben. Ich kenne jeden von euch. Ich werde jetzt die Namen der Australischen Schüler aufrufen und die der Kanadischen. Jedes Paar kommt dann zu mir nach vorne. Habt Ihr es soweit verstanden?" Alle nickten.  
„Elva und Nasuada bitte"  
Beide Mädchen lächelten sich gleich wissend an und traten nach vorn  
und gingen dann zu Islanzadi, die sie lächelnd empfang.  
„Vanír und Orik bitte"  
Wie abgesprochen hoben beide die Hand hoch und schlugen ein  
Angela wandte sich lächelnd wieder ihrer Liste zu.  
„Fíren und Dorn? bitte"  
beide traten mit einem Nicken nach vorne und machten Platz für die Nächsten.  
„Bloedhgarm und Murtagh bitte"  
Murtagh klopfte Eragon noch auf die Schultern, ehe er ebenfalls nach vorne trat.  
Angela hob ihren Blick zu Fäolin und Arya und sagte  
„Arya und Saphira ?"  
Arya warf noch ein Lächeln Fäolin zu, ehe sie sich ebenfalls lächelnd an Saphira wandte.  
Zusammen gingen sie zu Islanzadi, Elva und Nasuada. Die schon gespannt auf sie warten.  
„So, und nun zu guter letzt Fäolin und Eragon bitte?"  
Beide nickten sich zu und gingen zu den Anderen.

„So, da das nun geklärt ist, könnt ihr jetzt nachhause gehen. wir treffen uns in 2 Stunden am  
´Beach House Bar & Grill´ wo ihr euch alle noch genauer kennen lernen könnt." Sagte Angela zufrieden in die Gruppe.  
Saphira warf Eragon noch einen Blick zu, ehe sie verschwanden.

„Und ihr zwei seid also Nasuada und Saphira" fragte Islanzadi am Tisch.  
Beide Mädchen lächelten und nickten. „Na dann, willkommen in meiner Familie. Arya und Elva werden euch eure Zimmer zeigen. In 1 1/2 Stunden sollten wir los fahren."

[…] „So und hier ist das Badezimmer, breite dich ruhig aus, es ist ja genug Platz" meinte Elva lachend und zwinkerte Nasuada zu, die ebenfalls lachte.  
Beide kamen wieder in Elvas Zimmer an und hockten sich auf ihre Betten.  
„Du und Saphira seid Freundinnen?" wollte Elva wissen.  
Die angesprochene grinste und meinte „Ja!, aber nicht nur wir. Dazu gehören auch Eragon, Murtagh, Orik und Dorn. Wir kennen uns alle schon seit klein auf, und sind so etwas wie eine Familie."  
„Das ist cool!" sagte Elva strahlend. „So etwas haben wir auch. Bei uns sind mit dabei, meine große Schwester Arya, ihr Freund Fäolin, Fíren, Bloedhgarm und Vanír. Wir sind auch so etwas wie eine zweite Familie."

Bei Arya und Saphira

Beide Mädchen hockten auf dem Boden des großen Schlafzimmers. Und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, und stellten fest, dass sie mehr gemein haben als angenommen.  
„Dem Junge, dem du noch so einen Blick zugeworfen hast, ist das dein Freund?" fragte Arya schelmisch. „Du meinst Eragon? haha nein. Er ist nur so etwas wie mein kleiner Bruder. Ich mache mir nur ein bisschen sorgen um ihn, da er eher schüchtern ist. Aber du und Fäolin seit zusammen..oder? hier an der Wand sind lauter Bilder von euch"  
Arya erötete leicht. „Ja, Fäo und ich sind schon seit einem guten Jahr zusammen."

„Arya? Saphira? Elva und Nasuada?"  
Erklang die sanfte Stimme von Islanzadi im Flur. Kurz darauf standen alle vier im Flur und Arya anwortete „Ja, Mama?" Und Islanzadi kam lächelnd auf die vier zu. „Ihr lieben, richtet ihr euch? Ich würde euch so in einer halben Stunde an den Strand fahren, damit ihr nicht all zu spät seid"  
Die Mädchen grinsten und verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.

„Oh mein Gott! Arya, du hast die neuen Schuhe von der letzten Fashion-Week?!" Rief Saphira aus dem begehbaren Schuhschrank. Sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Arya kam lachend rein. „Oh Saphira. Ja, meine Mama hat sie mir mitgebracht." Saphira sah sie gespielt streng an. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du mich eben sehr eifersüchtig gemacht hast!" lachte sie. Arya wechselte das Thema und fragte sie, „Was ziehst du heute Abend an? Saphira warf hilflos ihre Arme in die Luft, als sie zu ihren Koffern ging. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Angela hatte gesagt, dass bei euch jetzt Sommer ist?"  
Arya grinste „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die anscheinend nichts zum Anziehen hat. Ja, bei uns ist jetzt Sommer. Bzw es ist gerade dabei Sommer zu werden. Also stelle dich darauf ein, dass es noch heißer wird. Viel heißer als heute" Nasuada sah sie geschockt an „Bitte was?! Es wird noch heißer?" Arya sah sie belustigt an, während sie ihre Perlenohringe ansteckte und sich auf das Sofa saß. „Ich weiß, du kommst aus Kanada und ihr habt eigentlich immer Schnee, aber heißes Wetter habt ihr doch auch, oder?" Saphira sah sie durch den großen Spiegel, der in der Ecke stand an, während sie versuchte ihre weiße Hotpants über ihren Po zu bekommen. „Ja, klar. Aber nicht so heiß, wie es hier ist. Aber ich mag warmes Wetter. Nur um Eragon mache ich mir etwas Sorgen"  
Arya sah sie fragend an „Wieso?" und schlüpfte in ihre dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans. Saphira die mittlerweile ihre Hotpants angezogen hatte und ihr schwarzes Top anzog sagte zu ihr, während sie sich zu ihr drehte „Ja.. Er verträgt Hitze nicht so gut" Arya runzelte die Stirn. „Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gedacht, dass er nicht aus Kanada abstammte,-" „Wegen seiner Hautfarbe?" Unterbrach Saphira sie und Arya nickte. „Das wissen wir nicht. Wir kennen seine Eltern nicht. Aber ja, du hast recht. Für einen Kanadier hat er schon sehr braune Haut" Arya schaute hoch, während sie ein längeres weißes Top anzog. „Wie meinst du? Ihr kennt seine Eltern nicht?" Ein leichter Schatten legte sich über Saphiras Gesicht. „Ja.. er lebt bei seinem Onkel, seit er zwei ist. Seine Eltern sind beide verstorben. Mehr kann und will ich darüber nicht erzählen" „Natürlich" sagte Arya. Saphira lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Passt das Outfit nicht?" Saphira lachte. „Gott nein. Es ist perfekt. Ich bin nur neidisch auf deine Brüste" Arya sah an sich herab „Wieso? Das sollte ich eher zu dir sagen" und deutete auf Saphiras Oberweite. „Wieso? Welche Größe hast du?" Fragte Saphira „C Und du? Fragte Arya und trat zu Saphira. Saphira grinste „Ich auch" Arya sah sie erstaunt an „Sicher? Die sehen von hier riesig aus. Eher wie D oder Richtung E" „Echt?" Fragte Saphira begeistert und grinste „Was ein BH nicht alles ausmacht? Arya lachte „Was für ei-"  
Weiter kam sie nicht, da es an der Tür Klopfte. „Arya? Saphira?" fragte Islanzadi.  
Beide sagen geschockt zu der Uhr auf Aryas Schreibtisch. „Shit!" Kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern. Während sie hastig ihre Schuhe anzogen antworteten beide "Wir sind gleich soweit! Nur eine Minute noch. Wir müssen unsere Augen noch machen!"  
Und beide hetzten ins Bad.  
„Dann beeilt euch" Kam es lachend von Islanzadi

Nach zehn Minuten waren endlich alle fertig und standen in der riesigen Einfahrt und warteten auf Islanzadi. Welche im selben Augenblick mit einem grau matten Range Rover Evoque vorfuhr.

Als sie am ´Beach House Bar&Grill´ ankamen sagte Islanzadi bevor sie alle ausstiegen „Wenn ich euch wieder abholen soll, dann ruft ihr mich bitte an. Ah und Arya oder Elva, gebt ihr bitte Saphira und Nasuada meine Handynummer? So und jetzt wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß" und drückte sie alle.

Gemeinsam liefen die vier zum Beach House Bar&Grill, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.

So, Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

If you guys want me to write in english plz let me know :) and also if i should continue with this fanfic. Please RR


End file.
